Commercial development of hydrocarbon producing fields requires significant amounts of capital. Before field development begins, operators desire to have as much data as possible in order to evaluate the reservoir for commercial viability. Therefore, numerous tests are performed during and after drilling of a well in order to obtain data regarding the nature and quality of the formation fluids residing in subsurface formations. As is known, the quality of the samples obtained during these tests heavily influences the accuracy and usefulness of the test results.
In one aspect, the present disclosure addresses the need to obtain pristine fluid samples from a subsurface information.